Luna's View
by HappyCamper94
Summary: What's happening when Hermione is whisked away on a broom by Blaise? Luna's viewpoint of the 'Learn to Fly' story. Luna/Dean. Review please PURE FLUFF


**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything you might recognise.**

**Luna's View**

Luna Lovegood pranced through the Quidditch pitch entry with her broom in tow. She couldn't wait, she had been cooped up at Shell Cottage after being at Malfoy Manor for so long, and before _that_ Hogwarts had been nothing short of a nightmare. So naturally the young woman was happy to get on her broom and just fly. But she had been asked to join in a Quidditch game, involving all of her friends – she didn't mind not having many. She had grown close to them, especially Dean Thomas, during the war.

She clambered onto her broom in the mid-afternoon sun, and kicked off. There she was, she was flying, weaving in and out of the goalposts, she was free. Or, at least she was before she noticed her friends walking down to the pitch in a group. Luna stilled for a moment, watching Hermione walk up to the stands, and Dean, Seamus, Neville, Harry, Ron and Ginny scramble onto their brooms and fly up into the air. Dean flew over to talk to Luna while the rest of them set up the balls. Luna had only ever told Ginny that she liked Dean. That was partly the reason of them splitting up Neville was to ref, apparently, because he just couldn't play any of the Quidditch positions that well.

"So, we're going to be on the same team with Ginny." Dean was telling Luna. Luna was half-heartedly listening, mainly because she had just noticed the gold natural highlights in his black hair when the sun hit it.

"Luna, are you there?" He asked, jokingly. "Oh, sorry, Dean. I'm just admiring the gold in your hair," She replied dreamily. Dean smiled, which made Luna smile. She just couldn't resist his dimples.

"Come on, you two!" Ginny had now flown over and commanded the two to their 'stations' as she called them –Dean, being the team Chaser, to the left of the goalposts, and Luna was the Keeper, so she was posted in front of them.

Ginny flew around, surveying the pitch while Neville released the Snitch, Bludgers and Quaffle. Seamus, the other team's Chaser, handled the Quaffle spectacularly from his side to Luna's side. She had tried to shoot, but Luna caught it in time and threw it to Dean. Flashing his dimples at her, he sped off down the pitch and landed and easy 10 points for their team.

Luna Grinned at him as he flew back towards her, and pulled her into a one-armed hug as he re-took his position to the left of her. As she turned to look at him, something caught her eye. She turned to where Hermione sat in the stands. She was getting on a broom with that Zabini dude!

Smiling to herself, Luna turned back to see Ginny make an amazing dive. She would keep that little bit of information about Hermione and Blaise to herself, but maybe she would tell Dean about it after. He could keep a secret.

15 minutes later it was getting dark. She couldn't see Hermione or Blaise anywhere, so she kept on smiling and touched down on the ground with Dean right behind her.

"Hey, we're having a Twister game in the Room of Requirement after dinner, you in?" He asked her, his dimples evident even in the near-over sunset. "'Course I'm in. Is it an overnight thing?" She asked, referring to other events that had ended up being a small interhouse sleepover.

"Yeah, but this time it's just me, you, Harry, Ginny and maybe Hermione if she's in. Ron's got to study for his NEWTs; he's been putting off all of his homework recently."

Luna Giggled, then said to Dean, "Keep a secret?"

"Alright," He answered, slightly confuzzled.

When we were playing Quidditch, I saw Hermione get on a broomstick with Blaise Zabini."

Dean stared at her with his mouth opened. "Hermione, broom, boy?" was all he could sputter in his shock.

"Yep, and they looked pretty cosy. I don't think she'll be at the RoR tonight."

Dean laughed his high laugh, no matter how deep his voice got, he had always had a high laugh. "You probably right." By now they had reached the Entrance Hall. They stuffed their broomsticks in a cupboard off the hall and added a locking charm.

The entered the Great Hall. Hermione was already here, so was Blaise. She smiled and looked up at Dean. "I'll see you tonight, then?"

Dean looked uncomfortable for a moment, and then started to blush as he said "Umm, actually, would it be alright if I sat with you at the Ravenclaw table?" He asked quietly.

Luna beamed at him. He could make her so happy! "You don't have to ask Dean! Come over anytime you like!" He looked happy, and followed her over to the end of the table where they sat and chatted and ate until they had to go. Dean stood up first and held his hand out for Luna. Luna felt like she was going to melt totally at this gentlemanly gesture, you don't sit with a gentleman every day.

Luna took his hand and swung her legs over the chair. They walked through the doors still holding hands. Dean noticed this and gently let go. He looked over at Luna who was looking at him with a mixture of love and humour. She took his hand in hers and continued walking. Dean grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her around to look at him.

"What's wrong Dean?" She asked, her face frowning concernedly at him.

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" He asked, blushing. Luna smiled at him. "Don't be embarrassed. Of course I'll be your girlfriend! I thought you'd never ask!"

And with that Dean linked his arm through Luna's and they skipped up to the seventh floor to play Twister...

"Luna, pay attention!" Her head snapped around, cricking her neck. Rubbing it, she looked at Ginny's annoyed expression. She was up in the air. Hermione and Blaise were glued at the lips, it seemed. She turned to Dean. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. She kept reliving this moment, though it 

had been 3 months, it was one of the happiest times in her life. And she was still with Dean. She flew over to him while Neville struggled to put the Bludgers away from another impromptu Quidditch game. Dean kissed Luna on the tip of the nose, and she gave him as big a hug as she could have managed sitting on a broom. She would happily settle for the real Dean than a memory Dean right now.


End file.
